Mirages Of My Inamorata
by Mirages Of Erised
Summary: When a promise is made, it should never be broken. . . this is a Draco/Ginny fic. Please review! (
1. The Painful Goodbye

Disclaimer : All the characters came from the very creative mind of J.K. Rowling however the plot came from me.  
  
Author's Notes : This is my second Draco/Ginny Fic. I've actually planned to put this up long time ago but time never gave me the permission then. But now, I guess it's high time for me to share this fic with everyone. I hope all of you would like this. Happy Reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Background : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley and all of their batch mates are in their fourth year in Hogwarts while Ginny Weasley and the rest of her batch mates are in their third.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirages of My Inamorata  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 : The Painful Goodbye  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley?!?!?! Darco Malfoy, the rich, handsome, rude and SLYTHERIN guy that makes all the girls go crazy, and Ginny Weasley, the pretty, fragile, sweet and GRYFFINDOR lady that sweeps men off their feet?!?!?!  
  
The answer is YES!!! Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have been having a relationship, a serious one, for about a year now.  
  
Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school teachers, students from the four Houses and most especially the trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, have accepted it also for about a year now.  
  
Accepted it?!?! Accepted Draco and Ginny's relationship?!?! They have accepted it for the main reason that they have no choice but to accept it. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?!?!?! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?!?!?! Have they accepted it?!?!?  
  
The answer is a big NO! How can they accept it, if they don't even know?  
  
Draco and Ginny agreed upon that after a year of relationship, it is still not yet the right time to tell their parents of what have been going on between the two of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so sorry! Goodbye Darco. . ."  
  
"NO! Wait! Don't leave! Wait"  
  
"Master Draco! Master Draco!" Marga shouted and she slapped Draco at the right cheek.  
  
"Ouch!" Draco kicked Marga and the house elf fell of her master's bed.  
  
"Marga is sorry Master! Marga didn't mean it Master!"  
  
"Enough!" Draco shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
"You were having a nightmare Master."  
  
"Yes! I had a nightmare!" Draco sounded calmer.  
  
"Marga prepared your bath Master. Master need to prepare himself. Master will be late for breakfast."  
  
Draco went out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He was still thinking of his nightmare. He knew he was holding Ginny's hands. He knew that it was Ginny's voice that spoke those hurting words. But he can't see her face.  
  
"Is it Ginny?! Why can't I see her face?! Did she really mean those words?! Is she really going to leave me?!" Draco thought to himself.  
  
Draco stood up and went out of the tub. He drained himself and dressed up. He faced the mirror, brushed his hair up and said . . . "It's just a dream Draco! It's just a dream!"  
  
Draco went out of his room and saw Crabbe at the Common Room but he didn't speak to him. He went out of the Portrait Hole and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
He reached the doors of Great Hall and saw Ginny waiting for him outside.  
  
"Good Morning Hun!" Draco held Ginny's hand and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Good Morning! What took you so long?! I've been waiting here for ten minutes now." Ginny raised her brow.  
  
"I'm sorry! Marga forgot to wake me up." Draco lied.  
  
"Okay! But. . . nevermind. C'mon let's get inside."  
  
Hand in hand, Draco and Ginny went in the Great Hall. Ginny sat with the rest of the Gryffindors and Draco went to the Slytherin table and sat with the rest of his friends.  
  
Everyone was eating as much as food as they could except for Ginny who felt slightly disturbed.  
  
"Ron, I wasn't able to tell Draco." Ginny whispered.  
  
"But why?! I thought you were ready. How long do you plan to keep it from him?"  
  
"I wanted to but every time I try to I just can't do it!"  
  
"Better be fair, Ginny! Better be fair!"  
  
"Do you think it would be better if I use another. . you know. . . I mean plan B!"  
  
"C'mon, who would agree with you?! No one would dare to get into trouble with your boyfriend."  
  
"I'm thinking that Harry would agree but I don't think his girlfriend would. . . Neville would probably agree to do me a favor."  
  
"Gin, I know your intention but your ways aren't good. . . Just tell Draco the truth. . . Don't make it too hard for the both of you."  
  
Ginny felt more disturbed and lonely after talking to her brother. She can't think of any other way. One thing is for sure, if she can't tell it to him straight to his face she would have to use Neville.  
  
She sat beside Neville at the History Class and spoke to him as quietly as possible.  
  
"Neville, you are my friend right?!" Ginny started.  
  
"Yes! And I'll always be."  
  
"Then, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure! What is it?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Is that an insult Ginny?"  
  
"No! I'm serious. I really need your help."  
  
"You know what, if people would ask for help, I'll be the last person they would run to."  
  
"Can you help me or not?!"  
  
Neville was afraid to lose one of his very few close friends and he was also afraid of the thought that Ginny would get mad at him and so he eventually agreed to help her.  
  
After the class, Ginny and Neville remained in the room and she told him all of her intentions and plans.  
  
Neville cried with her as she told him everything. He can't believe that Ginny was really undergoing something very bad.  
It was quarter past eight. They were both ready for the plan. Neville is so nervous but he is determined to help his friend. They posted on the corridor where Draco passes on his way to the Slytherin House.  
  
"When you see Draco, kiss me! Okay? And if he goes near us, run as fast as you can. Okay?" Ginny repeated her instructions.  
  
Couple of minutes after, Neville spotted Draco and he instantly kissed Ginny on the lips. They both acted so real.  
  
Draco saw it. He was so furious. He went near them but before he could throw a punch to Neville's face, the latter fled.  
  
He remembered it was like what happened to his nightmare.  
  
"Draco!?!?!" Ginny pretended to be surprised.  
  
"What was that all about?!?! Why did he kissed you?!"  
  
"Hun it's. . . "  
  
"It's what?! I saw it with my two eyes but there is something wrong with it."  
  
"It's what you saw Draco. . . Neville and I. . . We are. . ."  
  
"You replaced me with Neville?! Are you crazy?"  
  
"I'm so sorry! Goodbye Darco. . ."  
  
Draco held her wrist and he won't let go. "It's not Neville, isn't it?! Nothing is going on with you and Neville right?!"  
  
Ginny began to sob and she felt that Draco knew that it was just pure acting.  
  
"I know you Ginny! I know Neville too. This can't be! What is this all about?"  
  
"Draco, don't make this too hard for me. . ."  
  
"I'm not making it hard for you! You are making it hard for yourself and for me. . . " Draco's voice was shaking and tears are falling off his eyes.  
  
Ginny can't go on with the lie since Draco had cornered her. She needed to tell the truth.  
  
"I need to be fair."  
  
"Fair with what?! This is because of what?" Draco went nearer her.  
  
"This is because. . . It's because. . ." Ginny burst into tears and she embraced Draco as if that is the last time she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading this. Please review (",) 


	2. Letting Go

Disclaimer : All the characters came from the very creative mind of J.K. Rowling however the plot came from me.  
  
Author's Notes : Finally, after a very busy week (since I'm graduating), I found time to update this fic. I would want to thank everyone who posted their reviews for the first chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope everyone would like this fic as much as I do (of course this is my work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Background : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley and all of their batch mates are in their fourth year in Hogwarts while Ginny Weasley and the rest of her batch mates are in their third.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirages of My Inamorata  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter : Letting Go  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco embraced her tightly too. Draco felt that he was being torn into pieces. He never wanted to let go of the most precious girl in her life next to his mother. Draco comforted Ginny who's crying her heart out. She was indeed in pain.  
  
Draco loosened up and gazed at Ginny's teary eyes. He wanted her to spit out everything but he knew that she was really having a hard time doing so.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and hardened her grip on Draco's arms. She wanted to be fair and the way is to tell her beloved the whole truth.  
  
She opened her mouth but not a word came out of it. She took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
Draco told her that it would be better if they would talk outside the castle so the two went out. They reached the part of the woods where an old pine tree was standing still. It was also the place where Ginny gave her heart to Draco a year ago.  
  
Ginny finally spoke and said. . .  
  
"Hun, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Draco cupped her chin and wiped away her tears.  
  
"It's okay! Just tell me was is this all about?"  
  
Ginny responded with another apology. Draco asked her the same question a couple of times but her answer was at all the same. A hurtful SORRY.  
  
Draco didn't get mad or impatient. Actually it's only to Ginny that he acts like an angel. But to the rest of the school and home, except his mother, he is still that proud and rude guy.  
  
Draco couldn't take the intensity of the situation so he knelt before Ginny and begged her to tell him the truth.  
  
"Hun, Please! Tell me what's bothering you? Is it me?"  
  
"Yes Draco! Yes!"  
  
Ginny sat on the grasses and Draco did the same. He felt more hurt that Ginny finally told him that he was her problem.  
  
"Hun, have I done something that you didn't like? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No! Definitely not!"  
  
"And why am I bothering you?"  
  
"Because. . . Because. . . I. . . I. . ."  
  
Draco looked away and his voice was shaking as he asked her,  
  
"Am I right if I'm going to say that, you don't love me anymore?" "My God Draco! What are you talking about?"  
  
"Am I right Ginny?"  
  
"God knows how much I love you! I love you more than what you know of what love is."  
  
Draco turned back his look on her eyes again. He held her hands and . . .  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you!!! But you have to know that . . ."  
  
There was a short pause and Ginny was able to let it out.  
  
"I'm SICK!"  
  
"Sick? Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey? I'm sure she can help you."  
  
Ginny wished that it was just as easy as Draco wanted and thought it to be.  
  
"Hun, listen to me! I'm sick and it's no ordinary illness. I went to Madam Pomfrey two months ago but she can't do anything with it. I've been to different wizard doctors but it was no use."  
  
"Is it a muggle sickness?"  
  
"Of course not! I don't a have a drop of muggle blood!"  
  
"I can help you! We will search for the best wizard doctor and I'll pay whatever amount that it would cost."  
  
"Your money can't assure my recovery. My brother's boss already tried to help me. We went to a very good doctor but nothing happened."  
  
"What are you sick of?"  
  
"No one knows! They can't cure me because they don't know what disease I have. All I know is that every time it would attack me, my whole body aches and I can't stand it." "That's impossible! Maybe Dumble. . ."  
  
"Dumbledore already did whatever he could do to make me well but he failed. Look, I'm sick! It's a rare kind of illness. In its rareness, I'm the second witch to have this. The first was discovered eight decades ago."  
  
"This is unfair!" Draco stood and clenched his fist.  
  
Ginny stood up too and responded "Yes! This is unfair. I'm being unfair to this relationship. We have to end this!"  
  
"That's not what I mean Gin!"  
  
"But that's what I mean Draco!"  
  
"You are just going to hurt me more if you are going to break it up with me." Draco's heart was panicking.  
  
He thought of how to convince her not to leave him. He must keep her. He can't let her go.  
  
"The last person who had this kind of illness died three months after the first time she felt the symptoms and knew that she was sick. In my case, death is just a month away."  
  
"NO!" He was feeling more pressured and tensed.  
  
"In two days, I'll be leaving Hogwarts!"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"You know the financial status of my family and it would be so impractical and a waste of money if I would continue to study. I'm going home and I'm going to spend the last days of my life there."  
  
Draco hugged his girlfriend and thoughtfully thumbed through her hair.  
  
"You are not going away from here! You are not going to leave me! You are not going to die!"  
  
"Draco, accept it!"  
  
"No Ginny, I can't live without you! You are my life!"  
  
"I'm dying Draco! Dying!"  
  
"And what do you plan to do? How about us?"  
  
"We're over!"  
  
"No! Don't say that! I'll do anything for you."  
  
"If you'll do anything for me, do me a favor of letting me go!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let go of me, Draco!"  
  
Ginny pulled away and looked at him with hurt in her eyes. With her eyes full of tears, Ginny rushed back to the castle and left Draco.  
  
Draco watched his Inamorata run away. He felt so bad.  
  
He didn't mind whether everyone would hear him and shouted at the top of his voice,  
  
"Come back to me! I love you! GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
But Ginny never looked back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review 


	3. The Gift

Disclaimer : All the characters came from the very creative  
mind of J.K. Rowling however the plot came from  
me.  
  
Author's Notes : Hello everyone! It's been a while that I have not  
updated this fic. But I'm glad that I'm to writing  
again. I hope you'll like this. Happy reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Background : Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger.  
Ronald Weasley and all of their batch mates are in  
their fourth year in Hogwarts while Ginny Weasley  
and the rest of her batch mates are in their third.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirages of My Inamorata  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 : The Gift  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny. . . Ginny. . .VIRGINIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
No matter how loud Draco shouted, Ginny didn't bother to look back. Draco felt that he slowly losing Ginny but he doesn't want to give her up.  
  
It was one of the most painful experiences he had been to. He can't take or accept the fact that he was losing the one he loves to rare kind of sickness.  
  
He thought to himself that he would feel better if she has to go because of another man which means that he can still see her. He can still see her smile, her face , her wholeness.  
  
But it's not another man. It's DEATH she has to face. It's to DEATH that he's losing her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's not because she was so ready that Ginny never looked back. It's because she knows that the moment she will look back and set her eyes on his, she won't be able to go.  
  
She would definitely forget her sickness. Run back to him. Embrace him tightly. Kiss him with all her heart. And never leave him again.  
  
But she never looked back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Draco talked with the Head Master and asked for permission to take Ginny to Hogsmeade.  
  
Knowing Ginny's situation, Dumbledore agreed.  
  
Draco approached Ginny and persuaded her to go with him. He held her hands and begged. . .  
  
"Hun, Please!"  
  
"Draco, I thought you understand me?!"  
  
"I do! But I want to spend this day with you. It's your last day here in Hogwarts. . . Please allow me."  
  
With his convincing powers, Draco was able to bring Ginny. They reached Hogsmeade and he treated her to the most luxurious and expensive Restaurant there.  
  
After eating he brought her to a dress shop and bought her everything that she wanted.  
  
At first Ginny was hesitant to pick the dress that she wants but Draco insisted.  
  
It was nearly five in the afternoon and they needed to come back to Hogwarts.  
  
Before going back to their school, Draco led Ginny to a jewelry shop.  
  
"Draco, why are we here?"  
  
"Just wait!"  
  
"No, this is too much! You already bought me a lot of clothes. You've treated me to a restaurant. I think this is more than enough."  
  
"Nothing would be enough for you. Let me do this, this is the only thing I can."  
  
Ginny stared at her boyfriend's set of deep gray eyes. He was so sweet.  
  
After a couple of minutes, an old lady appeared.  
  
"Good Afternoon Madam Amelie!"  
  
The old woman smiled and greeted Draco as well.  
  
"Good Afternoon too Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
He was glad that she had noticed and remembered him.  
  
"What brought you in my store?"  
  
Draco was surprised that she had remembered him but forgot his purpose.  
  
"Madam Amelie, it's the. . ."  
  
Before Draco finished his sentence, the old lady turned her attention towards Ginny.  
  
"What a beautiful young lady! Who are you?"  
  
Ginny blushed as she was complimented.  
  
"Thanks! I'm Virginia."  
  
"Oh, what a wonderful name. You must be Mr. Malfoy's. . ."  
  
Draco answered for her.  
  
"Yes! She is my girlfriend!"  
  
"You have a good taste!"  
  
"Thank You! But we're here for the. . ."  
  
"Ah I see! Now I remember. . . Hay, How can I forget! Just a minute, I'll get it."  
  
Madam Amelie left them and entered a room.  
  
Ginny became more curious of the reason they were there so she asked Draco once more.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"It will only take a few minutes. . . Be patient!"  
  
After a few minutes, the old lady returned and handed Draco a rectangular blue box.  
  
Draco handed the lady a bag of galleons and then they left.  
  
They arrived at the gates of the castle but before entering Draco asked Ginny to do him another favor.  
  
"Hun, meet me at the top of the castle later. At around eleven in the evening."  
  
"Why? What for?"  
  
"Just meet me there okay?!"  
  
"Hun, I'm leaving tomorrow! This is my last day here and I don't want to lose points for Gryffindor. If someone sees us there, no doubt I'll be losing points or even get a detention. I don't want that to happen."  
  
"Gin, this isn't illegal!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've already asked for Dumbledore's permission."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"No buts okay?"  
  
"C'mon Draco, stop doing this!"  
  
"Ginny, promise me you'll be there. Please!"  
  
Ginny pondered for a few seconds. She was hesitant but Draco's eyes seemed to capture her wholeness.  
  
"I'll be there!"  
  
He hugged her and kissed her with all his heart.  
  
Hand in hand, they entered the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was so excited so he arrived ahead of time. He was examining the box until he heard someone call out his name.  
  
"Ginny, is that you?"  
  
"Yes! It's me!"  
  
He looked at the shadow of the person approaching him and was glad to know that His beloved fulfilled her promise. He lit a torch and he clearly saw her face. He positioned that torch and came near her.  
  
"I'm glad you came!"  
  
"When did I break my promise?"  
  
There was silence. Ginny herself was stunned at the words that came out of her lips. She did break a promise. Only once but it was that most precious promise that she ever made but then again she attempted to break it.  
  
"Sorry Draco! I did break my promise. . . I told you that I'm not going to leave you but. . ."  
  
Draco felt so sorry for her so he cupped her chin and kissed her.  
  
"It's okay! It's Okay!"  
  
Draco asked her to sit beside him. They stared at each other for some time and. . .  
  
"Virginia. . ."  
  
She would always feel better if he would call her by that name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to have this!"  
  
He gave her the rectangular box and told her to open it.  
  
"What is this for!"  
  
"Open it!"  
  
Ginny opened the box and was so surprised with what she saw.  
  
"Hun. . . !"  
  
~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
